Destino fortuito
by alberto-M
Summary: Un encuentro entre dos personas, puede haber sigo cosa del destino. Loke descubrirá ese día el verdadero amor.


**Disclamer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima.**

 ** **Aviso: Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.****

* * *

Loke observa un pequeño pueblo con varias gotas de sudor en su frente, y apoyándose en una pared. Desde que le dio ese ultimátum a Karen, su ama de las llaves estelares, han pasado veinte días y medio. Veinte días y medio en el que se ha quedado en el mundo humano para enseñarle a tratar mejor a los espíritus, y en los que se ha pasado dando vueltas por las ciudades y pueblos de todo Fiore para hacer lo que mejor sabe: aumentar el número de chicas que se enamoran de su sólo presencia.

—Todavía no has aprendido, ¿eh Karen? —se pregunta Loke con pesar, suelta un suspiro—. ¿Tanta es tu cabezonería como para no querer hacer las paces? —una gota cae en su cabeza, Loke mira hacia arriba y ve que todo el cielo está completamente nublado—. Vaya día se ha puesto en segundos —con enorme rapidez en todo el pueblo llueve de forma incansable—. ¡Dios, me voy a ahogar si sigue así! —corre hacia una posada para refugiarse cuando se para a medio camino y observa a una mujer sentada en un banco, a merced de la lluvia. Es de pelo azulado, con un paraguas que evita que le de la lluvia y un traje negro que realza sus bien definidas curvas—. "Madre mía, he conocido chicas de buen cuerpo pero ninguna como ella. Bien Loke, ya sabes qué hacer" —se arregla la corbata, pues hoy él pensaba tomar la iniciativa, y se acerca a la chica—. Disculpe señorita, está lloviendo mucho. ¿Por qué no se oculta bajo algún tejado?

—¿Por qué debería? Nadie soporta a Juvia, ¿cómo iría a cambiar? —pregunta la mujer suspirando, Loke ve que sigue lloviendo, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad, pero no le importa. Antes de ligón es un caballero y la trataría como tal.

—Venga, tengo algo de dinero y podemos quedarnos en una posada...

—No se... ¿Querrán que Juvia se quede?

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo van a negarse a una mujer tan hermosa como tú?

—¿Juvia... Hermosa? —se pregunta Juvia con un leve sonrojo en el rostro y mirando a Loke. Nadie, ni siquiera su ex-novio, le había dicho algo parecido. No sabia si Loke le sobrepasaba unos pocos años de edad, ¿o era que su rostro mojado le daba un aspecto más maduro de lo que es?—. Supongo... Supongo que Juvia puede ir con usted —Loke sonríe y le da la mano para que la coja.

—Mi nombre es Loke, hermosa doncella —dice Loke con su típica galantería y besando el dorso de la mano de Juvia, provocando que los colores suban rápidamente a la cara de la maga del agua.

—J-Juvia...

El chico lleva a la maga del agua a una posada, paga por una habitación aunque el dueño de la posada estuvo un poco reacio a que Juvia entrase. Pero en cuanto Loke dijo que pertenecía a Blue Pegasus el hombre cambió rápidamente de idea y les da la llave de una habitación. Ambos chicos se sientan en la cama de su nueva habitación, Loke ve que la lluvia se sigue produciendo incansablemente.

—Oye, Juvia —dice Loke mirando a la chica peliazul—. Me dijiste que nadie te soporta. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues... —empieza diciendo Juvia, aunque tarda en contestar unos segundos—. No soportan a Juvia por la lluvia. Mi magia de agua controla el clima de esa manera: produciendo siempre lluvia, aunque sea de forma no intencional, nunca puede Juvia estar con nadie por su culpa —suspira con pesar, Loke la mira triste—. Nadie querrá a Juvia, una chica que atrae a la lluvia.

—No digas eso, eres hermosa por encima de todo lo demás —dice Loke con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y besándole el dorso de la mano nuevamente, poniendo roja a Juvia—. Sé que mucha gente no tiene la paciencia para conocerte... Ya sé —mira a Juvia con una idea en mente—. Tengo pensado quedarme un poco en este pueblo, así que podríamos salir y de ese modo podría mostrarte las cosas que puedo hacer por ti. Y verás que la lluvia no va a pararme.

Juvia abre los ojos y mira a Loke mientras una suave sonrisa se forma en su rostro ante la idea de tener un conocido... Alguien que pueda estar con ella.

—Juvia... Juvia acepta con mucho gusto su invitación a salir.

OoooOoooO

Así, durante nueve días, Loke y Juvia pasan los días paseando por las calles del pueblo. Hablando, sonriendo, riendo, alguna que otra vez Juvia juega bajo la lluvia y Loke la sigue... El cielo se vuelve cada vez más soleado como consecuencia de la nueva y alegre Juvia que Loke había despertado de su letargo bajo las nubes de la tristeza. Desde el primer día Juvia ha sentido infinidad de cosas, pero la más importante es el amor. Un nuevo sentimiento que sufrió con su ex, pero que en este caso era correspondido. Loke, por otra parte, adoraba el estar con una chica tan alegre y que no le veían por su físico como muchas otras cuando estuvo con Karen. Lo veía por su personalidad amable, por su decisión a ayudarla le costase lo que le costase...

Eso, era lo que la hacía tan especial por encima de todas las demás.

—Loke, muchas gracias por todo —dice Juvia acurrucada a Loke, su ahora nuevo amor en la vida—. Mi ex-novio no ha tenido tanta paciencia por la lluvia como tú.

—La lluvia es sólo algo que puede molestar, pero si quieres a una chica de verdad, aguantarías todo lo que haya —dice Loke mirando con ternura a la maga del agua—. Me tengo que ir por unos asuntos, ¿de acuerdo? —coge una hermosa flor de color rojo que había en el suelo y la coloca en el pelo de Juvia—. Este es mi regalo de despedida.

—Es preciosa, Juvia te agradece este regalo —dice Juvia besando a Loke en la mejilla—. ¿Cuándo vendrás?

—Yo te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta Loke con los dedos cogiendo de la barbilla a Juvia, quien estaba roja—. Puedes buscarme en Blue Pegasus —dice con una sonrisa, tenía que ir al gremio a hablar con Karen, devolviéndole el beso. Los labios del espíritu se juntaban con los de la maga del agua, produciendo que ambos corazones resuenen con fuerza. El chico se despide de Juvia, y se va a paso tranquilo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Eh tú —dice una persona llamando la atención de Loke, quien mira al hombre alto y con un peinado en caída de color azul marino. Utiliza una capa de color azul y muchas joyas para mostrar magnificencia en él, y posee un tatuaje justo sobre su ceja, que parecen ser dos "C" una de forma opuesta a la otra—. Quiero hablar contigo, a solas —le hace señas para que le siga.

—De acuerdo —dice Loke seriamente, en alerta por si tenía que usar sus poderes. Sigue al hombre hasta un oscuro callejón, el pelinaranja se cruza de brazos al ver cómo se para el extraño y se gira a verle.

—No he podido evitar observarte en varios días, y vi que has estado hablando con Juvia.

—Si, ¿y?

—Te felicito, esa chica era una molestia por esa lluvia. A cada lugar que va llueve, no se puede pasar el día con ella, ni tener un momento romántico. Pero gracias a ti puedo ir a por ella.

—¿Acaso vas a aprovechar que me voy para entrar tú, ex-novio de Juvia? —pregunta Loke con perspicacia, a lo que el hombre sonríe.

—Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer, si te vas llorará y volverá la lluvia molesta —dice el hombre, Loke entrecierra un poco los ojos y se quita las gafas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te llamas?

—Por supuesto, mi nombre es Bora —dice el ex-novio de Juvia con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Ahora me pensaré qué hacer para reconqu...

De repente un puño se estrella en su cara, tirándolo contra un edificio hasta que un trozo de la pared se rompe dejando un agujero con la silueta de Bora. Loke se arregla las mangas de su ropa mientras muestra una expresión de desagrado.

—Bora... No eres una persona si no te importó cortar con una chica como ella por algo tan insignificante como lo es una lluvia —dice el pelinaranja mirando a Bora mientras se pone las gafas—. La próxima vez que hagas llorar a Juvia, me enteraré y no te perdonaré —se aleja, dejando a un inconsciente Bora en la pared.

OoooOoooO

Han pasado varios meses desde ese entonces, y Juvia anda alegremente por las calles de Magnolia. Tenía que darle gracias a Loke por lo que hizo. Por hacerle compañía, por reír con ella, por el beso que se dieron...

Por proteger su honor de Bora, pues en la distancia los vio, los siguió y pudo oír lo que han dicho. Por eso, tras meditarlo durante unos pocos días, desechó una petición de unirse al gremio Phantom Lord y en su lugar hizo maletas y se fue a Blue Pegasus, mas al llegar allí y preguntar por Loke, todos agacharon la cabeza. El líder de Blue Pegasus habló con ella a solas y le contó la situación: cómo Karen maltrataba a Aries y a Loke, cómo planeaba dejar a Aries en el mundo humano para que muera, cómo Loke tomó su lugar... Y cómo, treinta días después, escasas doce horas después de que se hubiera ido Loke de su lado, Karen moría en una misión y Loke dejaba el gremio. En ese entonces el corazón de Juvia temblaba de tristeza por lo mal que tuvo que pasarlo y la culpa por la muerte de su ama, y estuvo decidida a estar a su lado para que ese corazón se recupere rápido.

Desde ese día hasta el presente, Juvia estuvo viajando por todo Fiore, preguntando por Loke en cada gremio que había, incluso en Mermaid Heel por si alguna de las chicas lo vieron. No ha obtenido resultados hasta visitar el último lugar con un importante gremio: Magnolia. Al llegar allí, la maga del agua vio que la ciudad estaba en constante ajetreo, con niños jugando en las calles. La maga del agua sonríe tocándose la flor que le puso Loke en el pelo, mientras un sonrojo aparece por sus mejillas. Al preguntar por Loke, una tendera dijo que hace meses ha aparecido para apuntarse a Fairy Tail, cosa que a Juvia la puso contenta.

Por fin había encontrado a aquel que la ha alegrado tanto en la vida, en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando Juvia ha llegado al frente de Fairy Tail gracias a las indicaciones de la tendera, abre la puerta y una persona de gran tamaño y ancha espalda la atraviesa como consecuencia de que le tirasen afuera, convirtiéndose ella en un charco y él dejando un surco en el suelo.

—Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? —dice la persona a la que acaban de tirar, Elfman, y se cruje los nudillos nada más levantarse—. ¡Os enseñaré la fuerza de un hombre! —corre dejando a una Juvia que estaba formándose. Al entrar al gremio ve a todos los miembros luchar entre si. Mesas, pasteles, alguna que otra prensa de ropa, personas... Todo estaba saliendo por los aires asustando un poco a Juvia. A lo lejos, en la barra ve una cabellera anaranjada familiar, y tras esconderse y acercarse a su amado, alcanza a oír unas palabras.

—Si, he oído rumores de que ese tal Erigor actuará en el futuro, pero se esconde muy bien —dice Loke arreglándose las mangas de la camisa, pues estaba decidido a entrar en la pelea muy pronto—. Pero cuando salga le daré una buena.

—¡Yo iré, yo iré! —dice un pequeño Natsu con una sonrisa maquiavélica propia de los monstruos de películas, más porque quería meterse a la pelea que por otra cosa—. Le demostraré que meterse con Fiore es una mala idea, ya verás —sonríe al ver a su objetivo—. ¡Te tengo! —le da un puñetazo de fuego al mago de hielo llamado Gray, justo al tiempo que Elfman estrella al mago de fuego contra el suelo.

—Todos los días ocurre lo mismo —dice Mira limpiando y con una herida en la cabeza, consecuencia de un anterior golpe.

—¡Loke-sama! —grita Juvia corriendo hacia Loke, quien tarda unos segundos hasta reconocerla. Entonces la maga del agua decide dar el primer paso y sella sus labios en los del espíritu Leo. Todos se paran al ver a la recién llegada besar a Loke.

— No te andas por las ramas, ¿eh Loke? —pregunta Erza con una sonrisa, todo el mundo saluda a la nueva chica aunque había una persona que tenía curiosidad sobre Juvia.

—¿Qué clase de magia utilizas? —pregunta Natsu, haciendo que Juvia le mire.

—Juvia utiliza magia del agua.

—¡Qué guai, es una maga de agua! —grita Natsu con los ojos brillantes, al igual que Happy.

—Oye oye, ¿nos harás un truco de magia? Porfaaaaaaaa.

Juvia se ríe grácilmente de la cara tan encantadora que pone Happy para pedirle el favor.

—Claro que Juvia os enseñará algo —dice Juvia, luego mira a las chicas, sobretodo los enormes atributos que tienen todas, y abraza a Loke posesivamente con un rostro de enojo infantil—. Juvia no dejará que vosotras, rivales del amor, me quitéis a Loke-sama.

—"¿Sama? Bueno, no creo que tenga mucha importancia eso"

El chico pelinegro les mira, y una pregunta ronda su mente.

—¿Cómo os habéis conocido? —pregunta el pequeño Gray.

—Bueno —dice Loke con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Esto es una larga historia que ya contaré luego.


End file.
